Violet Death
by VioletDemon241
Summary: He has asked, no pleaded, to have someone that would treat him like he was normal. She asked to have a normal life for once. They prayed and prayed until finally, their prayers were answered. But to what content? Some IzayaxOC but definitely ShizuoxOC
1. Need to Mind My Own Business

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon!_ If any of you have noticed, I deleted the previous Violet Death story. Why you may be asking? Because I felt it was going too slow and the characters weren't interesting enough. So, I deleted it and posted the new version of Violet Death. Oh yeah and another thing; I won't be able to update for awhile. I'm probably lucky enough to post a chapter or two during the weekends due to getting in trouble. I should stop rambling and just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my OC.**

* * *

'Guess today is the day that I die…'

I thought as I was trapped in a dirty alleyway by a group of gang members. Each of them carried a weapon of some sort, some for close combat and others for long range. Either way, they all had scowls on their ugly faces and had looks that could kill.

I stared at the situation in front of me with no interest. 'How did I get into this mess again?'

* * *

**Three Hours Ago**

I walked through the city called Ikebukuro, my red and black messenger bag slung over my shoulder. I held a purple umbrella over my head as rain poured down from the grey sky. People of all different sizes and personalities rushed past me, muttering quick apologies as they continued on.

'**Humans are such delicate creatures. It will be great to see them break.**'

I rubbed my temples in frustration. These thoughts have been coming back to me ever since I've stepped off the train. I sighed. 'Just keep your thoughts to yourself Violet. Nothing to worry about…and I'm talking to myself again aren't I?'

"Is everything alright, Violet?"

I jumped at the voice and soon regained my posture. Chris Black, my older brother, has been so quiet; I forgot that he was even there. He was a young man in his early twenties, with medium brown skin and narrow hazel eyes. He was very tall, about 6'5, and was very fit and athletic, having nice biceps (I'm not checking out my brother, so don't even say anything you perverts!) He wore a light long sleeved grey shirt and blue baggy pants, which were soaked due to not having an umbrella.

I gave a small smile and waved off his concern. "I'm fine, just a little headache. That's all; nothing to worry about."

Even though he wasn't convinced, he nodded his head and we continued our pursuit into Ikebukuro. I stopped when I heard a scream echo in the sky. The shriek grew louder and I looked up to see a man souring through the air. He landed about some feet behind us and groaned in pain.

"What the hell?!" Chris shouted as he rushed to the man's aid.

I narrowed my violet eyes and moved forward. The dude that just fell practically wore all red clothing.

I sneered. 'So this is what a color gang member looks like. Good thing that I looked it up on my laptop during the train ride…'

Turning my attention elsewhere, I turned and looked back ahead. A massive crowd seemed to have gathered around and more gang members were sent flying. I sprinted towards the mass and pushed my way through the front, ignoring the shouts of 'Hey!' and 'Watch it bitch!'

"Violet, get back here! What the hell…Violet!"

I ignored him and made my way to the front. It was then that I allowed myself to lose my composure.

A tall guy (probably about six feet) about my age stood in the center, punching and kicking every guy that went after him. His bleached blonde hair shined in the sunlight as his mocha brown eyes were consumed with rage. The aura around him practically screamed, 'I'm pissed!' He wore a light long sleeved black T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. But only one thing stood out from all of that.

The dude had superhuman strength.

"Motherfucker, you're going to pay for that!" shouted a gang member as he picked himself up from the ground and running back to the fight.

Nobody seemed to notice, but it was obvious to me that the fake blonde was getting tired. Sweat poured down from his forehead and his actions slowly decreased by every minute. If somebody didn't step up soon, this guy may lose. But as I looked around, the citizens stood a good distance away from them, amazed and scared of the boy's strength.

**'Humans and their stupidity. This is just another reason to hurt these stupid, insignificant, little-'**

'Shut up,' I thought, interrupting her rant. 'This is seriously not the time.'

With my mind made up, I rushed forward and stood in front of the blonde. He stared at me with disbelief and the gang members lowered their weapons.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you crazy, chick?!"

I gave him a skeptical look and one of the gang members, the leader I presume, stepped up. "What are you standing around for?! She's just a girl! She's no problem to us!'

I scowled. 'This motherfucker has no idea who the fuck he's talking to.'

One guy ran towards me and swung. I ducked in time and when he parted his legs, I slid under. Another guy came up and I used my upper body strength to perform a front flip over the dude's head. I turned around and roundhouse kicked him, hitting upside the head and causing him to fall. I took a running start and ran down the street as the crowd began to part like the Red Sea.

From behind, I could the leader's angry shouts. "Don't just stand there you morons; after that bitch!"

I stopped in front of Chris, who just stood there looking like an idiot, and before he could say anything, I beat him to it. "Don't worry man, I got this."

A scrawny teenage member with blue eyes appeared from the horde and saw me. "Here she is!"

"Fucking shit, I gotta go!" I cursed more foul language, using my native tongue as more of them came forward. "I'll meet up with you later...somehow! See ya!"

With that, I sprinted away like a determined motherfucker.

* * *

**Present Time**

'Oh yeah, that's how it happened. Eh, I don't care; I knew my luck was gonna run out soon anyways.'

I know I'm completely fucked now because my back was pressed against the wall. The leader smirked and stepped forward. He looked to be in his late teens, with dangerous green eyes and short choppy brown hair, spiky bangs that partially obscured the right side of his face. He had a nice tan and was barely taller than me, maybe about an inch or two. A red bandana was tied around his head as he wore red pants, but yet no shirt on for some reason.

The dude was in my personal space and stared me in the eye. "I must admit, you are a nice piece of ass and I would love to hit that, but you're too stubborn. Chicks like you give guys like my gang trouble, so what better way than to get rid of you?"

He raised his crowbar up and I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. 'Go ahead, man. I'm not afraid to die.'

However, the blow never came. I opened one eye and my jaw dropped for the second time that day. For the leader was held up by the scruff of his neck like a disrespectful child.

And the one holding him was Blondie from earlier.

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter One everybody! I hope it is better than the original. So as we all see in the end here, Shizuo is gonna make an appearance in the next chapter. This is going to be so awesome! Until then, Ja ne~**


	2. Violet Meets Shizuo

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! Sorry I haven't updated like I should have. I'm on punishment for awhile and don't know when I'm gonna get off it. Just don't be surprised if I update again in probably a month or so. So with that said, I shall now do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my OC, Violet.**

* * *

All Shizuo Heiwajima wanted was peace in his life.

As he held up the wannabe gangster, he thought to himself. 'How do I always get stuck in these situations?'

The fake blonde could come up with a number of reasons. The first one would be the fact that every gang wanted a piece of him. If someone could take down the Monster of Ikebukuro, they would be granted the title as the most notorious gang in all of the city! They will be respected by their competition and feared by the local citizens. The law could not lay a finger on them because of their power. Who wouldn't want to have that awesome title?

Shizuo stared at the leader, his face devoid of all emotion. "Just what the hell are you gonna do to her?"

A few guys stepped forward in order to put Shizuo in his place, but Shizuo stopped them. "Take one more step and I'll break this motherfucker's neck!"

The few that approached obeyed his orders and stepped down. Shizuo soon returned his attention back on the young man,probably his age maybe. "I ask again, what the hell were you gonna do to her?"

"Why do you care?" was the man's reply. "She's just an annoying bitch that deserves to be put in her place! So let go of me you fucking monster!"

_Monster..._

That word definitely struck Shizuo like a lightning bolt. His grip around the dude's throat tightened and the boy was having a hard time breathing. In the meanwhile, the girl in front of him stood there in shock.

'She's probably afraid of me,' he thought, his eyes drooping in sadness. 'She'll be just like the rest; running away in fear. I can't really blame her for that though...'

"What's your name?" the fake blonde suddenly asked.

The boy glared down as he struggled for words. "Arashi...Takamoto..."

Shizuo stood there for a few moments and then, out of the blue, threw Arashi high into the sky. The gang members watched as their precious leader landed in the street. A car had to stop in order not to run him over.

The guy shakily stood up and put a hand on his broken nose. "Forgot what I said. Take the fucking monster down!"

With that, every gang member turned their attention to Shizuo, forgetting all about Violet.

* * *

**(Violet's POV)**

'They're at it again,' I thought as I watched the fight unfold once more. 'Should I pitch in? Or should I just stand here and play the damsel in distress?'

Blondie punched another guy in the face, sending him to the top of the building behind me. I watched in fascination as he continued fighting.

'**Stop being such a pussy and pitch in already!**' Fuck, that voice was back again. '**You have the power! Go in and put these wannabes in their place!**'

'I can't!' I shouted in my head. 'If I do, then my cover will be blown! _They'll _find out and know where I'm at! It's too risky!'

'**Screw them!**' it replied. '**Let them come here! If they even try to put their hands on us, I will beat the living shit out of them!**** Dattebayo!**'

I rolled my eyes, feeling all the seriousness in the situation disappear. "I've been watching too much Naruto..."

I then realized that the screams of pain stopped and I looked around. Practically all the gang members either fled, judging by some running through the street, or were sent flying to some random location by this dude's fist. The tall blonde brute stood in the center and I could see splatters of blood on his fists. He turned and was about to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

He stopped and circled around to look at me. I opened my mouth, ready to say something, only for nothing to come out. '**Say something God damn it!**'

"T-Thanks for s-s-saving me," I managed to say. '**Nice going Violet! What a way to start a conversation.**'

He looked down on me. "...You shouldn't be talking to a guy like me..."

I seemed taken aback by his statement. "W-Wait what?"

Before he could reply, I heard a familiar shout. "VIOLET!"

The blonde and I stared at each other before we decided to exit the dark alley. We stood on the crowded sidewalk and heard the same shout again. "VIOLET DOWN HERE!"

I looked down the street only to see my older brother standing near the light pole, waving his arms like a maniac. I smiled and sprinted down there, stopping a few feet in front of him. "Chocolate!"

He smiled at the nickname, but there was a hint of sadness within his eyes. I felt guilty because I knew it was my fault, but decided to act upon the situation later. "How did you find me?"

He pointed to the right and I turned to look in the direction. A few gang members were limping their way on the other side of the street, probably back to base, muttering under their breaths. One turned and saw me with the blonde dude. He informed his buddies and soon ran away in fear of another ass whoopin'.

"I just followed the sounds of screaming and the direction where the falling douchebags came from," he answered. He looked down and held eye contact with my blonde savior. "...Thanks for saving my sister..."

The fake blonde nodded and put his hands in his pockets. Feeling more brave, I stepped up and poked his shoulder. "Um excuse me?"

He looked down again at me, his mocha brown eyes filled with confusion. "Yeah?"

My heart began to pound as I heard his rough voice. "I-I never got to know your name..."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shizuo...Heiwajima Shizuo...What about you?"

I beamed a smile and put my hands behind my back. "M-My name is Violet Black."

"An American huh?" He smiled as he looked at me. "Kind of ironic because of your eyes..."

I chuckled nervously as I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah I get that a lot..."

"...I like your eyes though..."

That earned a blush on my part as I suddenly gained an interest at my feet. A cough stopped us from continuing as we turned to see Chris walk forward and wrap a protective arm around me. I shivered, not exactly comfortable with his touch. "Sorry to break up this little moment, but we have to go. Thanks again for saving my sister."

"Yeah thanks," I added. The three of us soon departed and walked away. I clutched my messenger bag as we walked through the city, Chris's arm never leaving me. My older brother stared down at me with concern, but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to notice.

'Shizuo Heiwajima,' I thought. '...I like that name! I hope we see each other again soon!'

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter Two! I have a feeling this is going to be better than the original. As you can see, Shizuo and Violet had a little conversation there and Shizuo complimented her eyes, somewhat making the situation awkward. Step one to the further romance coming up ahead! Hoped you guys enjoyed this and please leave a review when you're done. Until next time, Ja ne~ **


	3. Normal Isn't A Word

**Hey bros and bras! My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! I am back once again to write the next chapter of Violet Death. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Stupid motherfucking writer's block. I hope it goes away. Before I continue, I shall do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my OC, Violet Black and my awesome plot.**

* * *

**Normalcy**: the quality or condition of being normal, as the general economic, political, and social conditions of a nation.

**Normal**: usual; regular; common; typical: the normal way of doing it; the normal level.

All in all, this defines what people should be: average intelligence, average features, average everything. Tell me, what do you consider normal: the view around you, your friends, and/or your daily routine? Tell me, should normalcy even be considered a word?

NOTHING IS NORMAL ANYMORE, PEOPLE! Normal shouldn't even be considered a word, like some of the words that make up the dictionary. What has happened to individuality, being special, being DIFFERENT? I believe that those specific words have faded from our vocabulary, now replaced with 'weird,' 'freak,' and 'stupid.' Anything about you that are slightly different from your peers, you are suddenly put on blast and nobody wants to be your friends because of your special interests.

More specifically, because of your abilities.

* * *

_"Hey have you seen that new chick in school?"_

_"What new chick?"_

_"That new girl that's in our third period class: Violet Black, I think that's her name!"_

_"You mean the black chick that has those freaky eyes?"_

_"Yeah! I mean look at them, they're fucking purple! What black person has violet eyes?"_

_"Not an actual black person. Maybe she's mixed or something…"_

_"Mixed with what: oil and dirt?"_

_I ignored their whispers as I made my way through the narrow hallway. People from freshman to senior stood around me, having casual conversations with each other. One look towards me and immediately, they stopped talking. After a good couple of minutes passed by, immediately the entire hallway was silent._

_Even though I kept walking, I was curious about the sudden silence. 'What's going on? I don't hear anything happening…'_

_"Hey you: you with the weird eyes!"_

_I stopped and did a full 180. A group of male seniors approached me, their faces filled with mischief. I took a step back. 'I've seen those faces before…They want to do something bad to me don't they?'_

_"What the fuck? Who the fuck has fucking violet eyes?" the one in middle with blonde hair questioned. "That's some freaky ass shit bro."_

_"I know right!" replied the black dude on the right. "Only someone that isn't black would have some freaky weird ass eyes."_

_"Maybe her bitch ass hoe of a mother didn't know who the father was and gave birth to this bitch."_

_The blonde laughed at this and smirked when he saw my dejected figure. "Ah what's wrong, you little bitch? You gonna cry or something? That seems like the only thing people like you can do, little annoying ass bitch!" _

_Everyone around me laughed and pointed fingers, enjoying my humiliation. I only hung my head low, forcing myself not to cry. 'What the hell? Why are they making fun of me? It's only my first day here and I'm already being made fun of...'_

_"Oh yeah, Jonathan, have you seen the dude that drove that bitch here?"_

_The one named Jonathan chuckled loudly and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh gosh, she looks like a motherfucking classy person compared to that nigga!"_

_I don't know what happened, but soon after that moment, all I could see was red and my target, Jonathan. I lunged and we both fell to the ground, my hands wrapped around his throat. He stared at me in anger and tried to pry my hands off him, only making me grip tighter. He struggled to breathe and I could see the life leaving his blue eyes._

_Then, I felt immense pain on the right side of my neck and soon, everything around me went black._

* * *

I pried my eyes open and sat straight up, sweat covering my entire body. I took a deep breath and sighed. 'Why am I dealing with these memories again?'

From the corner of my eye, I could tell that it must have been around one in the morning. I sat up from my new bed and took a good look around my room. It was a pretty decent sized room for being in an apartment. The walls were painted violet, but were mainly covered by posters of my favorite artists/bands: Alicia Keys, Christina Aguilera, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Avenged Sevenfold, Three Days Grace, and oh so much more. A 42 inch wide screen TV placed at the center of the wall, of the right side of the room, a desk with my Dell laptop a couple of feet away from my entertainment, and a black dresser right besides the desk. Now I don't know about you guys, but I think that my new room looks awesome.

I sat up and grabbed my purple IPod from the brown nightstand. I plugged the purple (seriously, do I have no other color than purple?) earphones in and played 'In the End' by Linkin Park. I banged my head back and forth as the song reached the chorus.

'**Drowning yourself in music isn't going to make the memories disappear.**'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'It sure as hell helps, so leave me alone.'

'**I still can't believe that you didn't fight back earlier. You have the power Violet, why didn't you use it?'**

I sighed and pressed pause. 'I already told you. If I use my power, then _they _will find me. Chris has worked too hard to get me to the point where I'm at now. I'm not gonna ruin it because of your stupid bloodlust!'

'**Don't blame me for the crap that those-**'

"Don't you fucking dare say their names!" I suddenly shouted, tired of her crap.

It was quiet around me and I heard a knock at my door. "It's open!"

The door creaked open and Chris's head popped in. "Is everything alright? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

I shook my head. "Yeah everything's fine. I just thought that I heard the neighbors upstairs and told them to be quiet."

He seemed to believe my excuse as he nodded in understanding. "All right then. Good night Violet."

"Goodnight Chocolate. Sweets dreams."

He closed the door and all was quiet once more. Then, my voice decided to speak again. '**Why you getting all worked up for anyways? I haven't seen you so mad in a long time truth be told.**'

"Look, I know I'm asking for a lot, but the one thing that I desire the most is put the past behind me and just lead a normal life for once."

She then all of a sudden decided to laugh. I grew angry at this and half yelled/half whispered, "What's so funny?"

Her chuckles died down. '**I'm laughing at the fact of you wanting to have a normal life.'**

"What's so wrong about that?"

'**You don't seem to know that nothing is normal Violet,**' she said, sounding serious for once.

"What do you mean?"

'**First off, normal shouldn't even be considered a word. Being normal means being average, being plain, being boring. What's so special about being normal Violet? People will give us that second glance because of our abnormal features and at how different we are. There's no such thing as normal and you need to get through your skull.**'

Then, she was gone and my head was filled with nothing but my own thoughts. I sighed once more and ran a hand through my hair. 'She picks the most random times to talk to me.'

I looked at my alarm clock that was also sitting on the nightstand; 02:45AM. "I guess I should go to bed. Chris did say that we had important things to do tomorrow...and I'm talking to myself again aren't I? My sanity level is seriously low..."

With that, I put away my IPod and lied back down, pulling the blanket over my head. Then, I went back asleep.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating. I hope you forgive me, my stupid writer's block is...well blocking me! I know how the story's going to play out and all that stuff, but I'm stuck on how to write it. But still, I hope you forgive me and please don't beat my brains out. I hoped you liked it and will leave a review and/or favorite this story. Until next time my dear fanfiction readers, Ja ne~**


	4. Drowning In Sorrow

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon_****! I am back once again to write the next chapter of Violet Death. I feel a bit depressed today, but I'm still gonna write this chapter for you guys. Warning; depression and mentions of cutting. So without further ado, I give you the fourth chapter of Violet Death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my shy yet bold OC, Violet Black.**

* * *

**(Shizuo's POV)**

I remember the day where I made my first friend. Ah how it feels like yesterday…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"Mommy Mommy, can I go play on the swing sets?"_

_My mother smiled down upon me and nodded. "Sure honey. You go have fun now and don't cause any trouble."_

_I gave an ear splitting grin and made my way towards the swing sets. I sat down and hummed to myself, feeling the wind in my hair as I went up and down. I was in pure bliss._

_"Um excuse me?" I looked down to see a guy my age with big blue eyes and violet hair. He looked so shy and so cute! I just wanted to pinch his cheeks! "Can I get a turn on the swings?"_

_I stopped by digging my feet into the ground and smiled. "Sure." I jumped off and stood by to let him on. The guy just sat there and stared at the ground. "What's wrong?"_

_He looked away, but I saw that he was blushing. "I-I don't know how to get in the air."_

_I giggled and soon, it turned into full blown laughter. "You don't know how to swing?" He nodded and I wiped a tear away. "Okay um...how about I push you instead?"_

_He gazed up at me and gave a nervous smile. "Really? Thanks!"_

_I walked behind him and gave a push with all my might. He went up in the air and cried in excitement. I gave a small smile, knowing that I was making him happy by pushing him up._

_"Hey what's your name?"_

_Once he came back down, he gave a smile that could light up the whole room. Or park, considering where we were at. "The name's Takashi...Nakamura Takashi. What about you?"_

_"Heiwajima Shizuo," I replied._

_"Nice to meet you Shizuo; hey I got a question?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Would you like to be my friend?"_

_My eyes widened. "Friend?" He nodded, hope twinkling in his eyes. I smiled and began to push him again. "Yeah I would love that!"_

_Takashi gave a 'hooray' and continued having fun while going up in the air. I laughed as I pushed him with all my might, as today was the day that I made my first friend._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

Ah, how I remember that scene so much. Why couldn't my life be like that every day? Go to the park, make a new friend, and hang out with each other from then on? I would literally kill just to have that life again. I mean, those were the good old days...

Before everything just fell apart.

* * *

**(Another Flashback)**

_I had wound up at the hospital. Who wouldn't after trying to throw a refrigerator at your little brother? Luckily though, my aim was way off and only hit the wall instead, breaking both my arms in the process. My friend (or acquaintance, or whatever I can call him) Shinra sat by my side, as well as my brother. Shinra just rambled on and on while Kasuka just stared and did nothing. I didn't even realize that I was twisting Shinra's arm until he actually had the balls to say something._

_"Shizuo quit it! It hurts! You're going to break it!" I quickly let his arm go and didn't say anything. I didn't really do anything after that. I just laid there, my eyes focused on the ceiling. The room was quiet after that, an occasional bird chirping once in a while._

_The door suddenly opened and in came my mother. She ushered my brother and Shinra out the room, leaving me alone with her. The place was deathly silent as she stared at me._

_I opened my mouth to say something. "I'm sorry Mom-"_

_"You ungrateful little bastard!" she exclaimed, scaring the crap out of me. "How could you try and hurt little Kasuka like that?"_

_I was at a loss for words. I mean, I know it was my fault, but I mean come on! I'm in a fucking hospital with both my arms in casts. "Mom I said I was so-"_

_A burning sensation on my cheek stopped me from talking. I looked up to see that my mom had just slapped me. "Don't you dare say anything to me or your father once you come back home, do you understand?"_

_With that, she walked out of the room and I heard her tell Kasuka and Shinra to go home. Well, more like Mom being nice to Kasuka while practically shouting at Shinra to 'get the hell out of her presence!' Then, it was quiet once more._

_Once nightfall arrived, I finally let loose a few tears._

**(End of Another Flashback)**

* * *

_'You're nothing but chaos and destruction.'_

I groaned and tried to block out the voices. "Go away…"

_'Don't you get it Shizuo? You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a monster.'_

"Shut up."

_'A monster that will never know what it's like to be loved.'_

"Leave me alone!"

_'You're nothing but a nuisance, a fucking waste of space!'_

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" I shouted, reaching for the nearest thing possible, which was a lamp, and throwing it to the other side of the room. The satisfying sound of it breaking continuously rang in my ears. I stood up and walked around the room, feeling my anger come back. Why couldn't I be normal? Why couldn't I just be like everyone else? Out of everyone in this fucking world, why was I cursed with this power?

I was breathing like crazy before I let out a loud scream. I didn't care if I alarmed my neighbors, Kasuka, or even worse, my parents. I was beyond caring as I smashed the picture frames on my dresser with ease, clawed at the posters on the wall and toppled the nightstand table until my room was left a mess with broken glass on the floor. I then banged my head against the wall and continued the destructive process.

I found myself shaking and hated it. I hated the tears more, the ones that were slowly making their way down my face. I hated crying the most; it was weak, it made me look so...fragile. I wasn't strong or irritable or...mean, as I pretended to be. In fact, I think I'm quite the opposite.

I was only strong physically because I was weak in _here_; in the heart. Bad grades, low self esteem, stupid prick of a father, horrible mother, a perfect little brother...it was too much, I had the scars on my arms to prove it.

However, I'll be fine when I go back to school tomorrow. I had to be. I AM Heiwajima Shizuo, the monster of Ikebukuro; I had to be strong, right?

It takes a moment for me to realize that my forehead was bleeding until I saw the red substance drip within my eyesight. Then, I found myself sliding against the wall, just staring blankly into space.

* * *

**Well that was a depressing chapter. Surprising on how I was listening to World So Cold by Three Days Grace while writing this O_O. I don't know why, but I like depressed!Shizuo for some reason. It just shows how much he's hurting on the inside and not on how he acts in the manga/anime. But aside from that, I hope you review/favorite/follow this story and until next time, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	5. Welcome Back Violet (Or Not)

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon_! I am back once again to write the next chapter of Violet Death. I'm sad to say that I haven't been receiving any reviews for awhile, but that's okay! I like writing and I feel happy that people are taking their time to actually read a somewhat decent story like mine. Anyways, without further ado, I present to you Violet Death.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my OC, Violet Black.**

* * *

**(Violet's POV)**

Today was official; this would be my first day attending Raijin Academy or whatever the hell it's called. Chris and I moved here about a week before the school semester started, so it wasn't surprising to see the days pass by so quickly. The bad part though was that the weather was starting to get hot due to spring soon approaching, so wearing this stupid uniform is gonna kill me. Speaking of uniforms...

I stared at myself in the mirror, looking over my apparent school uniform. I wore a long sleeved, collared light blue shirt, a white shirt underneath, a red bow-tie, a frilly blue skirt, white leggings, and brown shoes. I attempted to pull my skirt down, only for it to come back up. 'They call _this_ a skirt? It's official; Japanese officials are perverted.'

I put my hands on the dresser as a frown plastered my face. I know I sound like a little kid, but I didn't want to go to school. Sure, I mean it's a high school, but it's a stereotypical high school. Everywhere I go, I will see some stupid cliques and all that dumb shit. I know that most of my future classmates will be assholes and won't give a damn about my sudden presence. At high school, it's all about yourself and whether you're popular or not. People always judging you because of how you look or how you present yourself...what fucking bullshit!

I closed my eyes and gave a prayer. "Heavenly Father, thank you for waking Chris and I up to see another day. Father God, I pray that-"

There was rapid knocking at my door. "Violet, are you dressed yet?"

I paid no mind to my older brother. "I can have a good day today and that nothing bad will happen. Even though something bad will happen because...well, I have bad luck. Anyways-"

I guess my older brother didn't believe me as Chris barged into my room and saw me praying. He gave me a disapproving look and sighed. "Violet, school starts in half an hour. Why are you wasting time?"

I frowned and stood up. "Praying isn't a waste of time if you believe in Jesus and the Lord. And besides, IT'S FUCKING 7:30! I think we've got enough time on our hands here..."

Chris massaged his template and shook his head. "Alright, something's bothering you." He took a seat at the edge of my bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come on and sit down next to me."

Reluctantly, I did so, a few feet in between us. I always noticed the sad look in Chris's eyes because of this, but I chose to ignore it. I dragged out my exaggerated sigh. "Fine...I just don't want to go to school

"But why Violet?" he questioned. "You're sounding like a pre-school kid. I got through my high school years, why can't you?"

"Chocolate, I'm different than you and probably everyone in this goddamn city. I'm nothing like anyone because of one reason. I' .Normal."

I walked towards the open window in front of me and looked down, watching people get to work while students wearing the same uniform as me walked to school. I felt Chris's presence, but didn't keep my eyes off of the ground.

"Violet, I understand that you say you're different." I rolled my eyes. 'Here comes one of his little speeches...' "Violet, look at me."

I reluctantly did so and stared into his eyes that showed brotherly love and affection. "I know that you think you're crazy and all, but I'm telling you that you're not. Just keep everything in order and you could live a normal life. And by normal, I mean not dealing with all that crap back in the past. Now do you understand me?"

"Sure Chocolate..."

He sighed and put on his lightweight grey jacket. "Alright then, let's go. And also, give this school a chance. I know the others didn't meet your expectations, but I just have a feeling that this school is the one. Maybe somebody there might be able to understand you and you two could become friends!"

'Maybe that guy from last week, but I'm not so sure,' I thought, but decided not to voice out loud.

I walked in front of him and exited my room, heading to the front door. I put my hand on the knob and pulled it open, feeling that April weather I detested so much. Chris locked the door behind him and we walked down the flight of stairs. We then headed our way towards Ikebukuro Station, one of the busiest train stations in the world.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

Heiwajima Shizuo wanted to kill Kishitani Shinra.

The guy wouldn't stop talking about how much he loved Celty or how much he couldn't wait to leave school and see his _dear Celty-chan._ Swear to God, if he said another word about her, Shizuo was gonna rip his throat out!

The fake blonde took a deep breath and exhaled. 'No need to lose my temper. It's not even the first day back yet! I can't get this mad already.'

"Oh! When I get home, Celty said that she was gonna make lunch for me! Maybe I should help her with that, you know, because she really can't cook that well. Do you think I should help? I mean, I don't wanna injure her-"

"Shinra?" Shizuo questioned.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Would you _please_...shut the fuck up already?"

The guy kindly did so without question and the two made it inside their first period classroom. There were very few people entering the room, but as time went on, more and more students entered the room. Shizuo in the meanwhile just sat in his seat and rested his head on the small wooden desk.

"Hello Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo didn't need to open his eyes to know that his mortal enemy, Orihara Izaya, was standing besides him. "What do you want, flea?"

"What's wrong Shizu-chan?" he questioned. "Prove me wrong, but you look a little bit down."

Shizuo opened one eye and gave him the middle finger, too tired to argue. "Go to hell flea."

Izaya didn't like the simple response he got from Shizuo, but decided to ignore it. "What's wrong Shizu-chan? My little monster shouldn't be so upset. I mean, you get to play with me after all~"

_Monster..._

_'Aw, isn't that sweet? Precious Izaya-san is agreeing with us. You're nothing but a monster!'_

Shizuo dug his nails into his thighs as he put his face in the desk. Shinra could only stare in confusion at his friend, having no idea what the problem was. Izaya inwardly scoffed at Shizuo's behavior and went back to his seat, growing bored.

"Alright class, settle down," said the math teacher. Everyone did so and the teacher smiled at this. "Now, before I begin, it is to my great pleasure to inform you that we have a new student in our class. She's from the United States, so she's not totally accustomed to our ways." He then walked to the door and motioned the person inside.

At first, it was silent and then a figure stepped into the classroom. Letting curiosity get the best of him, Shizuo looked up and his eyes dilated. 'Wait, isn't that Violet?'

* * *

**That's Chapter Five everybody! Sorry it took me a fucking month to update this story, but my mind was somewhere else. By somewhere else, I mean my other stories and fighting depression. Please review/favorite/follow and until next time, I will see YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	6. Another Bastard and Thanks for the Help

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of the slowly growing Durarara fic, Violet Death. I've gotten ****_one _****review guys! ONE! Does nobody like my story anymore to the point that I would only get one review? You guys are making me feel depressed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my shy OC, Violet Black.**

* * *

**(Violet's POV)**

I placed my hands behind my back, trying to hide the fact that they were shaking like mad crazy. It's been so long since I've been around anyone aside from Chris. How should I react?

'Being polite always helps,' I thought cheerfully. 'Yes, just think happy thoughts and everything will go fine...'

I cleared my throat and put on a smile. "Hello my name is Violet Black." I bowed in respect and showed everyone my pearly whites. "Please take care of me." I then turned to my teacher, or sensei as Japan calls them. "So Sensei, where do I sit?"

The man jumped at the question and stared at his clipboard. "Well Miss Black, the only seat open is to the left of Orihara Izaya. Would that person please raise their hand?"

The person lazily waved his hand, a smirk plastering his face. The guy had amber eyes that seemed to glow red and very pale skin, with raven black hair. Instead of the school uniform, he wore a black jacket, a red shirt underneath, and black pants. I walked down the aisle and took my seat as instructed. Once the teacher turned his head back to continue the lesson, I tried to listen with all my intent. I then felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned to my right to see the Orihara guy.

"My name's Orihara Izaya," he greeted. "It's very nice to meet you, Violet-chan."

I raised my eyebrow at the nickname, but took his hand and shook it. That settled, I focused my attention back to the lesson. The teacher seemed to be talking about World War II I presume, due to the drawings of war planes and tanks.

"So Violet-chan," Izaya began. "You said you were from the United States, am I correct? Which part of it did you say you were from?"

"I never said where I was from," I bluntly replied.

"Well where are you from then?"

"Cincinnati, Ohio. Does that answer your question?" I didn't know why, but I felt a deceiving vibe from this guy. His entire aura just screamed, 'I'll use you for my own purposes, then leave your ass once I'm done.'

**'I don't know why, but you should avoid this guy Violet,'** my inner voice reminded. **'I have a bad feeling about this dude.'**

"Really Voice? No shit..." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Miss Black!" my teacher's booming voice made me jump as I looked up. "Is there something you would like to share with the entire class?"

I shook my head. "No sir..."

"Okay then. Now could you explain to me as to when Japan became one of the Axis Powers?"

"The year 1940 sensei, after Japan had signed the Tripartite Pact. Approximately, four years after Japan had signed the Anti-Comintern Pact with Nazi Germany."

Sensei seemed baffled that I was able to answer his question right. "T-That's correct Miss Black...Moving on!"

I returned my attention to my book bag and pulled out a sketchbook. I opened it, took out a pencil, and began to draw. Ever since I was young, I've always loved to draw. It's the only thing that can make me feel so..._alive_ inside. Truth be told, I think I suck at it, but yet I didn't care. I loved it and nobody could judge me about it.

"That's a nice drawing right there Violet-chan! You're a very talented artist!"

"Thanks," was my curt reply as I never took my eyes off of my sketchbook. 'This dude is seriously annoying me. Got to keep my tempter together, got to keep my temper together...'

"I couldn't help but notice on how pretty you are. Your eyes just seem to blow me away."

**'Make this dude shut the fuck up Violet!'** Inner Voice commanded.

'Shut up Voice! I'm not gonna be rude! Besides, I've got until like five minutes for class to be over and go to lunch. Just hang on...'

**'Fine, but if he tries anything, I'm taking over.'**

'I really don't care...'

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. If there's anything my brother taught me, it was to control my anger. Just a couple of breathers and I'll be back to the way I was. Chris calls it emotionally detached; I call it bored.

"Why do you look so angry Violet-chan? Am I making you mad?"

"No why would you assume that?"

"Cause you look like you wanna kill me."

I shook my head and stared at him. "Orihara, I would never do such a thing." I then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "An annoying pest like you, you're not even worth it."

* * *

Lunch came all too quickly for me, but I wasn't mad. No I was fucking happy because I could finally get away from this Orihara guy. After I gave my stupid reply to him, all he's been doing the entire class period was fucking stare at me. It was like as if he was studying me, observing my every move like a experiment.

I pushed my school books back inside my black and purple messenger bag and made my way to the door. As I walked, I could the whispers begin to set in.

_"Wow, who's that?"_

_"That's Violet Black, the new student in school."_

_"Why does she look so sad?"_

_"Why does she look like she has an attitude?"_

I clutched my bag and marched even faster. 'I need a way to avoid these people. But where though?'

**'How about the fucking roof, stupid?'**

'Thanks for the idea Voice and also, go to hell.'

**'I can't, I'm you. You want to go to hell Violet?'**

'Alright then, go back to where you came from.'

**'I came from you, so where can I go?'**

'Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone already! You're so fucking annoying!'

Silence soon followed throughout my head and I smiled in satisfactory. My happy mood was ruined when I made contact with something firm and fell on my butt. I backed up, rubbing my poor head, and opened my eyes.

A student with dark brown hair and brown eyes that were covered by glasses stared back at me. He was maybe a few inches taller than me, barely even noticeable. I waved my hands in defense and managed to say, "Sorry for bumping into you..."

I brought myself back up and saw his smile. "It's alright. My name's Kishitani Shinra and you're Violet Black. Nice to meet you."

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

"I was just in class with you, along with Izaya and Shizuo."

My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned 'Shizuo.' "You know Shizuo?"

"Yeah we've known each other since like middle school! Why, do _you_ know him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, acting nonchalant. 'I didn't know he went to Raira. I didn't see him in class though. Maybe he sat in the back, that's why I didn't notice him.' "Met up with him a week before school started."

"Well you can follow me to the roof then, that's where he's at," Shinra stated.

With that, I nodded and followed him down the hallway to the roof. 'It'll be nice to see Shizuo again...'

**'_OOOOhhhh,_ someone has a crush~'**

'SHUT UP!'

* * *

**(Third POV)**

Heiwajima Shizuo was pissed off; no surprise there.

All he wanted to do was go up to the roof, but _no._ Some motherfuckers wanted to be stupid and challenge him once more. When are these people gonna learn? Don't bother Heiwajima Shizuo, he won't bother you. Bother him though and be prepared to get an ass kicking. It was a simple fact, nothing more to it.

Shizuo, by the time it was over, stood there panting, a light dust cloud lingering at knee length. Dozens and dozens of bodies littered the ground, some moaning in pain while others were knocked unconscious. There was a moment of silence until something struck his ear.

"I know I've seen this before, but _wow._ Such epicness..."

The fake blonde quickly turned around and found himself staring into a endless abyss of violet. He gulped nervously when he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Violet, you know Shizuo. Shizuo, you know Violet."

Silence engulfed the three of them and Shinra was finding things pretty awkward. "Alright then, let's eat!"

He took his seat at the right of the wooden bench and Violet took hers in the middle. Shizuo wanted to shout to the sky when he realized he had to sit next to Violet. He remembered the compliment he gave when he saved her.

_"...I like your eyes though..."_

He wanted to his head against the wall so many times until he slipped to unconsciousness. 'Yeah, way to make things awkward Shizuo! I'm such an idiot!'

"Shizuo?" said person looked down to see Shinra and Violet staring at him. The glasses-wearing-soon-to-be-illegal-doctor laughed at him. "Aren't you gonna sit down and eat?"

Begrudgingly, he took his seat and began to eat his lunch.

Violet stared up into the sky and Shizuo took a quick glance at her. Her shoulder length sandy brown hair swayed in the wind as her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. He wouldn't admit it, but she looked very beautiful.

"Shizuo?" he shook his head and opened his eyes. Violet was giving him a weird look. "Did you hear what I said?"

He shook his head. "No sorry, what was it?"

Violet smiled and Shizuo fought to hold down his blush. "I just want to thank you again for saving me from those gang members."

"It wasn't anything-"

"Yes it was! You didn't have to do that, but yet you did. So again, I thank you for that."

Shizuo didn't respond and continued to eat his sandwich. Violet smiled again and ate her lunch. Slowly, but surely a friendship was forming between the two.

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNDDDD SCENE! That's Chapter Six of Violet Death everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review/favorite/follow if you like this story**


	7. News of a Serial Killer and Kidnapping

**How's it going bros and bras? My name…is ****_VioletDemon!_**** I am back once again to write the next chapter of the slowly growing Durarara fic, Violet Death. So in the last episode, Violet meets up with the one and only, Izaya Orihara and says he's too worthless to kill. Then, once lunch comes around, Violet meets up with Shinra Kishitani and re-meets Shizuo Heiwajima. So what happens now, my dear fanfiction readers/writers? Why this chapter of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast. I only own my awesome OC, Violet Black.**

* * *

**April 24th, 2003**

I've been attending Raira Academy for about a couple of weeks now and if you want my honest opinion...I hate it.

The students here are a bunch of shitheads that need to jump off a fucking building, kill themselves and go to hell for all I care. Ever since I've been here, I've been hearing nothing but rumors about me. Some about my mother being a slut, causing me to have purple eyes, and others about how I'm a fucking loner and will kill everyone someday, like those crazy students back in America.

I sat in the middle of the classroom, it being around fifth period. Nobody that I knew was in this classroom, so I was pretty much alone in this place. My focus was outside the window, watching the birds fly by. I smiled as the mama bird flew into the nest and began to feed the baby birds.

The sound of the bell ringing was music to my ears as I stood up and exited out the room. The hallways were filled with students that were heading to their next class, chatting with their friends.

I walked down the hallway when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Violet, wait up!"

I turned around and lazily waved my hand once I realized that it was Shizuo Heiwajima. I guess I could say that we're acquaintances, but I can't be sure. He doesn't really speak much, but yet neither did I, so I guess we're kind of even on that.

"Hey Shizuo."

"Hey Violet."

We soon started walking down the hall, my hands clutching my black and purple messenger bag thrown over my shoulder. Silence engulfed the both of us, but it was a comfortable silence; nothing that was gonna kill me.

"From the slashes on your shirt, I can guess that something happened today?" I questioned, looking at his slightly ripped white shirt.

He nodded and crossed his arms, quickly growing angry. "I chased Izaya again..."

"Again Shizuo?" I dragged out. I knew of those two's hatred over each other and truth be told, I kind of thought it was Shizuo's fault. I mean, if you don't like a person, then you don't have to be so blunt about it. At least be nice, but if they keep pestering you like Izaya did to me, then being straightforward about it is okay I guess.

"Yeah I chased the fucker around for about two hours and then, I lost him in one of the alleyways. Haven't seen him since..."

"For the rest of the school, that seems to be a good thing," I responded.

He shrugged and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "So did you get in trouble for skipping class?"

He shook his head. "The principal let me off with another warning, the dumb bastard..."

I chuckled lightly and we soon approached my locker. I used my combination to quickly open it and grabbed the necessary materials for seventh period. I slammed it shut and was about to head to class when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and flipped it open to read the message. My eyes dilated and I shoved it in Shizuo's face.

Recipient: 110

Subject: Breaking News!

**連続殺人犯は、池袋の街をローミングしている。警察は、殺人者が下腹部を開き、男性のペニスをオフにリッピングしながら女性の子宮をリッピングリッピングすることが知られているという情報をリリースしている。キラーはまた、たとえ、すでに死んでいる、血まみれのパルプに被害者を暴行のために知られている。警察は彼ら'池袋キラー'という名前と、この殺人者に任意の情報を持っている場合は、110に連絡したいと考えています。**

**(A serial killer is roaming the streets of Ikebukuro. Police have released information that the killer is known to rip open the lower abdomen and rip out the uterus of a female while ripping the penis off of a male. The killer is also known for beating the victims to a bloody pulp, even though already dead. The police have named them 'The Ikebukuro Killer' and wants you to contact 110 if you have any information on this murderer.)**

Thurs, April 24th, 02:16 PM

I only shook my head as I stared at the disapproving text. "Good God, who would do such a thing?"

Shizuo shrugged. "I never heard of someone so sick before. You should watch out, Violet."

I gazed up at him. "What do you mean? Aren't you afraid that this guy will come and kill you?"

He shook his head. "I'm not afraid of anything. Besides, that motherfucker has to have the balls to approach me."

"But yet this _motherfucker_ had the balls to kill these innocent people and take some balls with him. So what makes you any different?"

"Simple." He cracked his knuckles and smirked. "I'll kill the bastard before they even gets the chance."

I only shook my head and walked forward, Shizuo having to run to catch up. I then went to talk to the voice in my head. 'Voice, do you have anything to do with this?'

I sneered at the sound of her laughter. **'No Violet, why would you ask someone as innocent as me that?'**

'Cause you're, oh I don't know...crazy!'

**'Just because I'm crazy doesn't mean I'm involved in this!**'

I sighed at her playful tone and soon entered my seventh period class. I took my seat in the back of the classroom while Shizuo sat in the front. I took out my Chemistry book and read out of boredom since the teacher had another four minutes to arrive.

While sitting, I couldn't help but think to myself. 'Will this serial killer strike again? Shizuo better be right when he says that the person has to have the balls to even try and approach him.'

* * *

School had finally ended and Shizuo and I were one of the first people to leave the school campus. We walked into the heart of Ikebukuro and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of it. The place was so beautiful, so large, and so...so full of life. I couldn't say that it was better than my hometown, but Ikebukuro was definitely close to it.

Another text has entered my phone and I flipped it open to see.

Recipient: 110

Subject: Warning

**'池袋キラー'に関する新しい情報が出たばかり与えられている。警察は、すべての市民が殺人を打つことが知られている午後9時、後に屋内にとどまるべきだと助言する。それが外に行くことが必要と判断されている場合は、誰かがすべての回であなたと伴うことを確認してください。この連続殺人犯についての情報を持っている場合、もう一度、、110までご連絡ください。**

**(New information about the 'Ikebukuro Killer' has been just given out. The police advise that all citizens should stay indoors after 9 PM, when the killer is known to strike. If it is deemed necessary to go outside, make sure someone accompanies with you at all times. Again, if you have any information about this serial killer, please contact 110.)**

Thurs, April 24th, 3:56 PM

"Damn two texts in a row?" Shizuo questioned. "Police must be very serious about this dude..."

"Yes and this should show you that this guy means business," I informed. "It looks like the killer just murders anyone that they see. So if they see us, the chances of us dying are pretty high..."

"Violet, there is no way in hell that I'll let the killer kill one of us. I can promise you that."

You couldn't tell, but I was smiling until I heard random footsteps behind me. I slightly looked behind me to see exactly three men wearing red leather jackets following us. I slightly pulled on Shizuo's sleeve and brought him down to my level. "Shizuo, there are three guys following us. I think you should take care of them."

He nodded and shuffled around, only to cry out in pain. I looked and gasped when I saw a needle sticking through his chest.

"What the fuck?" He turned to the gang member that did it and growled. "What the hell is this?" He sprinted forward to attack the guy, but soon stopped. His eyes had a distant look in him as he stood there, unmoving. He opened his mouth to utter more profanity, but couldn't for some reason. Then, without warning, he flopped to the ground, unconscious.

"Shizuo!" I rushed forward to help, only for a pair of strong hands to hold me back. As I struggled, I felt something cover my entire head and my skinny body thrown over a man's shoulder.

* * *

I woke up from my nap to see that a) the bag wasn't over my head and b) I was in a large, abandoned warehouse. I motioned to lift my arms up, only to realize that my hands were tied to a wooden chair. I looked to my right to see Shizuo struggling, also bound to a chair.

"Shizuo!" he turned to stare at me. "Are you okay? You're not going to pass out on me again on me, are you?"

"Nah, I don't think that I will," he replied. He struggled to free his tied arms, but soon gave up. "That damn needle made me fucking weak though. That's never happened before..."

"How come I knew you would say that?" I struggled with all my might and then shouted to the ceiling, "Can someone tell us where the hell we are?!"

"You're at my mercy, that's where you are..."

I turned to the sound of the voice and I could barely make out a lone figure standing in the shadows. There was the sound of footsteps and then the guy showed himself. The man appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. He had shoulder length jet black hair, his spiky bangs covering his forehead. His piercing onyx black eyes had an evil glint in them as he stared at me. He had peach colored skin as he wore a red leather jacket, a grey shirt underneath, slick black pants, and brown shoes.

I stared blankly at the old man. "Dude, you have horrible fashion sense."

He snarled and looked ready to kill me, but decided against it. "It doesn't matter because those will be your last words."

"What do you mean?" Shizuo questioned.

The man chuckled and walked forward, stopping a few feet in front of us. "First off, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Seiji Nakamura, the leader of the Red Jackets. And thanks to an unknown source, I have been paid to kill the both of you."

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD SCENE! That's the end of Chapter Seven of Violet Death. I'm so sorry for not updating, but I've came up with this and in my opinion, I think this came out better than I thought. I just hope that you like it! Review/favorite/follow if you liked this story and as always, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


	8. Just So You Know, I'm Not Violet

**How's it going bros and bras? My name...is _VioletDemon!_ I am back once again to write the next chapter of Violet Death. So in the last episode, Shizuo and Violet learned that a serial killer was running loose on Ikebukuro and after leaving, were kidnapped by a gang called the Red Jackets. What happens now, my dear fanfiction readers/writers? Why this chapter of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Durarara cast or Kano's awesome Fatality from Mortal Kombat. I only own my daring, yet insane OC, Violet Black.**

* * *

"Okay, you got your intro out, so exactly what do you want from us?"

The man chuckled and crossed his arms. "Exactly what my payer said; I'm hired to kill you two." He then bent down and grabbed my face. "I'm not so sure if I should kill you though. The gang and I could have some fun with you."

I responded by spitting in his face. Seiji pulled back and slowly wiped the saliva off of him. He stood up and stared at me, only to punch me in the face. I just looked at the ground, trying to absorb the pain.

"You bastard!" Shizuo shouted. "You better not fucking touch her!"

"Or what?" Seiji questioned. "You gonna jump out of that chair and beat the crap out of me? Murder me if you have to? The needle my guy injected you with won't allow you to use your powers for at least another two hours! So you can't do anything!"

Shizuo bared his teeth and struggled to free himself once more. "Motherfucker, I'm gonna kill you once I'm back in full strength!"

Seiji chuckled and snapped his fingers. Two big guys that were about my brother's age stood near the leader's side. They both had piercing grey eyes, pale skin, and bald heads. They both wore a red jacket, cargo pants, and brown combat boots.

"Yes Boss?" the two asked in unison.

"Yes Heiwajima-san is being of a nuisance to me. Would you mind taking him somewhere else please? I believe our...gay members will enjoy playing with him. Then, you can dispose of him."

For the first time, I believed that Shizuo was scared for his life. Bald Guy Number One untied my friend while Bald Guy Number Two grabbed Shizuo's ankles, dragging him across the floor. Shizuo struggled with all his might, trying to kick one. "You motherfuckers! You're not gonna fucking rape me! I'll kill you sons of bitches before that shit happens! Let go of me assholes; Violet!"

My attempts of escaping were futile. "Shizuo!" I watched as they dragged him into the darkness. I stared up at Seiji and gave a death glare that could send him to the depths of hell if that shit worked. "You bastard, you'll never get away with this!"

He smirked and bent down, looking into my eyes. "Little girl, of course I will. You fail to forget that we're the Red Jackets, one of the most notorious gangs in all of Ikebukuro! Police are too afraid to come and find us, knowing that they'll get killed. Besides, nobody will notice your disappearance. You just moved here a couple of weeks ago, so nobody will really notice except that brother of yours. We'll deal with him later."

**'This motherfucker is getting on my motherfucking nerves. I gotta do something about this!**'

'Like what? I'm not gonna let you take over my body!'

**'Who says you'll let me?'**

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" I accidentally slipped out and bit my tongue to keep myself from looking crazier.

Seiji smirked and stroked my cheek. "Whoa, he didn't tell me that you were insane. Well it doesn't matter, it just makes it all the more fun. I just can't wait to see you squirm..."

My eyes dilated when I saw him unbuckle his belt. 'Fuck no! FUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK NO!' I tried to release my hands in any way possible, even biting my teeth into the rope. 'Damn it, this motherfucker can sure as hell tie a knot! Oh God, I don't wanna get raped!'

I could see Seiji coming towards me, his erection exposed for the world to see. My legs free, I kicked him in said erection, smirking as he writhed in pain once he fell on the ground. Using my leg muscles, I jumped and continued the process until my chair tipped over. The thing fell to the floor and my right armrest broke into little pieces, my arm free. I then quickly broke the other armrest and broke into a sprint once I stood up. But I didn't get far when Seiji grabbed me and pulled me close towards him, his eyes screaming murder.

"You little bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" He pulled his fist back and brought it down to my face. I fell and hit my head on the ground, not before hearing Voice ring through my head.

**'Finally, I have a chance! Time to get loose motherfucker!'**

'What?' My vision was then consumed in darkness.

* * *

**(Shizuo's POV)**

It was just like me to keep muttering "Kill kill kill..." underneath my breath. 'I bet this was the flea's idea. Yeah, the motherfucker _would_ do something like this, while dragging Violet through this shit. I'm not surprised though; he'd do anything he can to hurt me, while dragging innocent people through the process.'

I had given up on yelling, my voice already sore. I needed to find something or else I was gonna get butt fucked. I may be weak, but he didn't say how weak though. Let's see, if I had superhuman strength and they had given me a strong enough dosage, I could probably have the strength of an average man. It would probably be useless though, looking at these guys. For crying out loud, their muscles were fucking bulging!

I twisted around and got on my stomach, searching left and right for a weapon. I looked behind me and saw two rusty pipes approaching. Once close enough, I grabbed the both of them and chucked them at the motherfuckers' heads. They immediately stopped and rubbed said spot, giving me enough to push myself off the ground and grasp both their skulls, bashing them together. They groaned and immediately set my legs free as my feet plopped on the floor. I was happy to know that instead of two hours, my strength was coming back to me tenfold.

The two lackeys turned around and growled at me, then charging forward. One reached his hand out towards me, but he was too slow as I landed a direct punch to his face, sending him flying. The other aimed a punch at me, but I dodged and sent a direct kick to his balls. The guy writhed in pain and I walked up to his fallen figure, a blank look on my face. I then brought my foot down on his head, good enough to knock him out for a couple of hours, but not bad where it could kill him.

"You fucking bitch! Get your negro hands off of me!"

**"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you. Did you just call me a Negro?"**

'Was that Violet's voice?' I didn't have time to think, I just knew that she might be in danger. Who knows what that motherfucker was doing to her? With that, I sprinted down the hallway, listening for the struggle. I soon found myself in the main part of the warehouse and caught sight of Violet.

She looked up and gave a closed eyed smile. **"Nice to finally meet you Shizuo, but as you can see, I'm currently busy."**

Violet's hands were wrapped around the leader's neck, banging his head against the floor like no tomorrow. She was straddling him, having no intentions of letting go.

**"Motherfucker, I don't think you know who you're messing with."** My heart skipped a few beats when I heard her voice; it was calm, yet dangerous. She gave a crooked smile and stroked his face, bits of blood staining her fingers. **"I can kill you and all your pathetic little _gang_ members in no time flat!"**

"Oh really; you're just a little girl, you can't harm me or my gang..."

**"Just watch me..."**

She got off of his chest and lifted him off the ground with ease. She pulled her hand back and plunged it into Seiji's chest, holding his still beating heart. I cringed at the screams coming from his mouth. She pulled her hand away and then proceeded to rip off his head. She then put it in the hole of his chest and kicked him away, chuckling like a maniac. I stood there in horror, just about ready to shit myself. I felt my insides twisting and before I knew it, I emptied out my contaminants all over the floor.

Violet spun around and focused her attention on me. **"Did you like the performance I gave?" **She gave a slight bow and rose back up. I backed away in fear once I got a close look at her eyes. They were slit like a serpent's, black line markings appearing, going right through her eyes.

My entire body was shaking as I struggled to give an answer. "Y-Y-You k-killed him. Y-You r-ripped his heart out with y-your bare hands!"

**"Have you forgotten that I ripped of his head?"**

She smirked and I backed away when she took a couple steps towards me, taking a huge leap over my barf. My back pressed against the wall and I inwardly cursed. 'Shit, no way out of this...'

I stiffened when she stroked her fingers against my cheek, leaving a trail of blood on my face. **"What's wrong, Shizu-chan? Surprised that someone, aside from you has superhuman strength? Poor poor Shizu-chan...Always moaning about how much of a monster he is. After what I did, you should consider yourself normal."**

I didn't mean to take a loud gulp, but I couldn't stop it. "Y-You're not Violet..."

She rolled her eyes. **"Really, what was your first clue? But anyway, no I'm not Violet; I'm more of her second self. Her second personality if you want to put it. Now I don't have much time on my hands, but after this, you should know that Violet isn't as innocent as you thought."**

With that, she fell into my arms, unconscious. I stood there for a few moments, unsure what to do.

"Hey did any of you guys hear that?"

"Yeah I think that was the boss. Maybe we should check it out..."

"Shit!" I threw Violet over my shoulders and sprinted out the warehouse. Day had turned into night as the moon was visible in the sky. I stopped a good couple of miles away from the warehouse and looked around. "Where to go, where to go, where to go? Um...my house! Yeah, that seems like a good idea."

* * *

**AAAAAAANNNNNDDDD...SCENE! That's the end of Chapter Eight everybody! I know that I made Shizuo a stuttering mess, but you to remember that this is fanfiction. I can make him act however I want him to make this story more awesome. So anyway, hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review/favorite/follow if the story was alright. So until next time, I will SEE YOU...in the next chapter. Ja ne~**


End file.
